


Best Friends?

by twentythreeairplanes



Category: Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M, ME - Freeform, confused, lgbtq+, okay, straight - Freeform, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentythreeairplanes/pseuds/twentythreeairplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is based off of a text post that says:<br/>"If homosexuality isn't contagious, then why do I always have homosexual thoughts whenever my gay friend takes his shirt off"<br/>so yeah I went with it but I'm not a great writer so this could be bad..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends?

"Hey mom," My voice echoed through the living room.

"In here!" My mom, Jenny, shouted from the kitchen.

I spun around and walked through the kitchen door.

"I'm going swimming with Tyler after school at his house...ok?"

Jenny nodded in approval as I rushed out the front door to catch the bus.

•

"Hey wait up!" I called, chasing Tyler to his car. "Don't forget about me!" I said jokingly.

"I would never!" Tyler said sarcastically.

As the two of us got into the car all they could hear were the words 'fag', 'gay' and 'homo's' being thrown around by their classmates. Tyler nervously laughed but it slowly turned into a frown. I didn't mind the fact that my best friend since grade school liked boys, it didn't change anything, though I hate that everyone at school were such homophobic assholes and I can't stand to see Tyler like this.

•

The car pulled into the drive way and we quietly got out.

"Hey, sorry about what those kids were saying, they're all just stupid" I said attempting to make Tyler feel better.

"Why'd you call them kids?" Tyler said laughing, "they're our age."

"Right!" I said feeling stupid yet laughed along anyway.

We walked through the gate to the backyard and sat our book bags by the back door. I quickly took off his shirt, socks and shoes and jumped into the pool. I looked up at Tyler and couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him, Tyler slowly removed his shirt and let his hair flop down over his eyes

"What?" Tyler asked confused.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just spaced out I guess," I nervously laughed as Tyler jumped into the pool.

•

After 7 hours of splashing around in the pool acting like 5 year olds and occasionally going inside to cool off we were sitting on Tyler's bed playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"OH! Yes! In your face!" I enthusiastically yelled.

"That was the first time you won," Tyler chuckled.

"Whatever man!" I said playfully punching Tyler's shoulder.

"Ow!" Tyler exclaimed looking at me.

I turned to lock eyes with Tyler. Neither of us said anything. We just sat there, in silence, staring into the void of each other's eyes. I slowly started leaning forward, both of us closing our eyes and before we knew it our lips collided. I rested my hand on Tyler's cheek not breaking the kiss. We finally pulled apart, slowly.

"Um...sorry, I, uh, I think, I have to um go now." standing up I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

Quickly Tyler stood up and placed his lips on mine. I moved both of my hands to Tyler's neck as Tyler's hands found my waste. We crashed down onto Tyler's bed still kissing. Tyler unbuttoned my jeans and I slipped them off and I proceeded to do the same with his pants. I kissed all the way down from his neck to his underwear line. I looked up at him and met his gaze. I tugged at his underwear, slowly pulling them down. Tyler moaned and ran his fingers through my hair. It felt odd. Why hasn't he had any attraction to Typer before? Why was this the first time this ever happened. Although it made sense because Tyler's parents were on vacation, they couldn't walk in on them, so now would be the perfect time anyway.

•

I woke up rubbing my eyes to see the clock correctly: "1:58am". I sat up and buried my face into my hands. I grabbed my phone to see I had 2 miss calls and 3 texts from my mom. "Sorry, staying the night at Tyler's. Got too late and we fell asleep. Love you!" I replied, hoping my mom would be asleep by now. It was Friday so it wouldn't matter anyway. I slowly lean over and kiss Tyler's neck, giving him a hickey. He sleepily rolls over to face me.

"Hey," I whispered tiredly and smirked.

"fuck you," he whispered.

He grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. Our foreheads leaned against each other's.

"what happened? what are we doing?" He tiredly asked.

"realization." I replied and kissed him.

I never felt this good. Kissing Tyler felt like being rolled into a blanket on a cold day and being all cozy and warm. It was perfect. His mouth was so warm. Unlike my girlfriend's.

"my girlfriend," I whisper horrified.

"wait, what?" Tyler says sitting up.

"my, I, I have a girlfriend. my girlfriend. what am I going to do!" I say once again placing my head in my hands.

"shit, I'm sorry, I didn't know, maybe you could just break up with her, or something." Tyler says, clearly freaking out as much as I am.

"no, no it isn't your fault, I kissed you! I did this. I can't break up with her. if I do people will think that you and I are dating and then know I'm not straight."

I don't care about being gay or anything, i just would like to be gay in secret?

"If you don't break up with her then you'll be cheating on her...I mean unless we just stay friends and pretend this never happened?" Tyler questions.

"We can't just stay friends after this, I, I like you, I like kissing you, I just want to be with you," I realize I do need to break up with her but Tyler and I can't be a couple in public, we'd get beat up and being on the football team I'd get beat up twice as much.

"Tyler, we can't date, at school I mean. We'd get beat up and made fun of, even more than we already do." I look back at the clock: "2:58am".

I shake my head and turn back to look into his glossy, sleepy eyes. I, once again, place my lips onto his. My body fills with warmth. Everything is hot. I don't know what to feel. "

H-hey," Tyler says between breaths and kisses.

"Yeah?" I say leaning back.

"Don't you feel bad? Or guilty at least?" He asks moving my hair out of my face.

"Yes, but there isn't anything I can do about it right now besides have you under me, and that's all I need." At this point I'm not even sure what the hell is coming out of my mouth, I just want to kiss this boy.

"You look really hot with your hair pushed back by the way" He says and continues to leave kisses down my neck onto my chest.

That's the last thing I remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE IM SORRY IF MY WRITING IS BAD BUT I WAS BORED AT 12AM ON FOURTH OF JULY AND I FELT LIKE CRYING SO I DECIDED TO WRITE CRAPPY FIC


End file.
